Hidden in Time
by Golbezandcrew
Summary: Continuation of Dark Shadow. Someone else comes from the future but what kind of threat is it?


**Sega owns all characters, I own one that pops up and Sally owns Dark.**

After Dark was buried with proper respect. All seemed well for the Sonic crew. There were no attacks from Eggman for months and the reason? No one quite knew until Sonic got a letter saying that he has a heart problem and can't try to take over the world any more BUT he will not give up!

**Tails Lab**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Read the last part again!" The blue hedgehog struggling to breath while laughing hysterically.

"Okay...HAHAHAHA! Okay" The orange kitsunne wiped away a tear trying to control his laughter. Tails stood up pointing a finger to the sky and putting on a serious face. "Sonic, I WILL defeat you ONE DAY when I find a cure. SO BEWARE! BWAHAHAHA!" The two fell to the floor again laughing their heads off.

"OH, I can see it now." Sonic stood up "HA I've got you NOW, Son-'GACK'" Sonic grabbed his heart and fell to the ground. They both burst out laughing for the 50th time that morning.

"Hooo Boy! At this rate I'll be the one with the heart problem." neither of them saw the dark figure approaching.

"Excuse me" The cloaked figure asked, her female voice seemed like a whisper to the blue hedgehog.

"Huh?"

"I hope I'm not intruding but I'm wondering if you might know a Black and Red hedgehog he goes by the name of-"

"You mean Shadow? He lives in town with Amy." Sonic snickered.

"Thank you" She walked off. The heroes unknowing of what evil they just guided.

She walked along the streets scanning the area. 'I'll get that hedgehog he can't hide from me! Even in the past!' She spotted the two hedgehogs coming out of an apartment building not too far away. One was pink wearing mostly red, the other... 'Dark! Oh your so easy...wait why would he be walking around with another hedgehog...and where's his sword? BUT THIS HAS TO BE HIM!'

Large black clouds gathered over Station Square, fierce winds blew all around. Random papers and other things flew around. The sky seemed to scream as a lightning bolt shot down stopping Shadow and Amy in their tracks. Shadow held Amy back as the lightning struck right in front of them.

"You'll die today Dark!" The figure shouted to the couple.

"What? But Darks Dead!" Amy shouted back.

"What?" The wind died down and the skies cleared. The cloaked figure floated to the ground and walked over to Amy.

"What do you mean he's dead? Then who's this?" She pointed to Shadow.

"That's Shadow, NOT DARK! Dark died..."

"How?"

"How what?" Amy sniffled.

"How did he die?"

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" The figure removed the hood from the cloak Revealing large ears, green eyes and long hair. She was a bat like Rouge except her fur was black.

"My names Mascara and I must know." After a short explanation the three stood there. Mascara wore a shocked expression. "He killed Justice?"

"That's what I said!"

"Sorry...sorry but its just that...umm...I'm sorry it attacked you." Shadow and Amy exchanged confused glances.

"I... I created the Justice"

"You created that THING!" Shadow stood in fighting stance.

"Wait! Wait I can explain. You see well... I come from the future, It's hard to explain but I gave my Justice a bomb that was meant to umm... Kill Dark. It kind of backfired and sent him and my Justice back in time."

"Why would you want to kill Dark? What did he do wrong?"

"HE KILLED MY FAMILY! WHY? I dunno I think I recall OH YEH, For a new sword. Huh hows that he killed my family for a Sword!"

"Well he's dead so end of story!"

"Dead? Yeah right! My Justice sliced off his head once!"

"IT did WHAT?"

"I saw it, blood was everywhere, and his head was like...across the field from his body."

"EWW! Please don't give me the details!" Amy squeaked and covered her ears.

"Well enough chatting...where was he buried?" Shadow and Amy exchanged glances.

"We'll come too, we need to find out if your lying or not." Shadow motioned for Mascara to follow and all three of them raced towards Station Square Cemetery.

**Station Square Cemetery** _'Obvious wasn't it?'_

They stopped at the gates in utter shock...the gates were shredded to pieces like paper.  
They entered and it seemed time itself froze for the scene before them. Amy and Shadow were in the lead as they walked passed hole after hole. "Dark's obviously been here." Mascara looked ahead of them at all the holes, Amy peered into a hole and saw an open coffin.

"But...where are the bodies?" Amy asked and Shadow pointed ahead to a chapel.

The cross above the church was the only thing untouched, the windows were smashed and sword marks were slashed about everywhere. "Let me guess... That's his grave?" Mascara pointed to a pile of shredded stone.

"Was." Shadow continued up to the chapel with Amy and Mascara right behind. The door fell off its hinges as soon as Shadow touched it...but that's not what disgusted and scared Amy and Mascara.

Bodies... Everywhere... Some hanging from the ceiling with small wooden crosses stabbed into their heads, far more bodies were discarded all about the floor and blood was sprinkled over everything like some sort of evil mountain dew. Paper crosses were also everywhere and a slightly shredded bible case sat at their feet. Amy wailed in horror, Mascara and Shadow stared in utter disgust and they soon focused on the black figure lying on the broken pedestal at the other end of the church.

"How dare you do this, you should treat the dead with respect, you Fiend!" Mascara stepped in front of Shadow and Amy. Dark turned towards them with a dazed look on his face but it soon changed to irritated.

"They're not dead! The dead are more lively, They're merely...Rotting" He swung his hand around to mean he was talking about the lovely mess he made.

"Dark, how could you do this?" Amy spoke up beside Mascara.

"Do I know you?" He sat up and twirled his sword in his right hand. Amy's ears went back.

"Its me... Amy." Amy stepped closer and Shadow soon grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Amy...hmm...doesn't ring any bells... Does it?" He smirked and stood up.

"I don't know you, but you know me... I'm sorry, I'll have to kill you all now." Dark gripped his sword and ran at them.

Shadow quickly grabbed a pole with a broken crucifix on top. Dark swung his sword at Amy but Shadow shoved her out of the way and blocked with the long staff. "Finally a challenge." Dark smirked and swung again, snapping the staff in half. "My mistake."  
He laughed.

Shadow quickly observed the sharp ends of the staff 'Sharp enough' he jabbed at Dark but he easily dodged. Swinging his sword again, Dark knocked the staff pieces out of his hands. Shadow gasped and stepped back, Mascara stepped forward... unarmed it seemed.

Dark's smile widened. "Funny I think I remember." He swung at her and she lifted her hand and blocked the sword. "Wha?" Dark muttered and Mascara smirked.

Her sleeve fell back slightly revealing a metal hand. "HA! So your a robot?"

"How else could I chase you for two hundred years?" Sharp knives appeared out of her metal hands, reaching the floor. "I'm going to seal you in your grave this time!"

She ran forward, slashing at him again and again, Dark skilfully blocking every attack.

Shadow stood by Amy at the door. "Shadow! Look there, his sword!" Amy pointed. Dark swung his sword at Mascara, a line of shining jewel glowing across the edges of the blade.

"A chaos emerald? Mascara! That sword is made out of a chaos emerald!"

"Yea! What's your point?" Mascara dodged an attack.

"Its what brings him back to life!"

"!" Mascara caught the blade swinging at her, She slashed at his wrist and he stepped back, letting the sword go. She gripped the swords hilt and started laughing. "You've kept this sword away from me for so many years and now..." She slashed at the air in front of her, testing the blade. "It's mine."

Realisation spread across Dark's face. "So I didn't kill your father…  
You did!"

"This time you Die!" Mascara mercilessly swung the sword at Dark; he barely dodged.

"Shadow! You have to do something!" Amy squealed as Dark was slashed across his chest, blood quickly poured from the wound.

Shadow swallowed hard and looked around quickly for a suitable weapon. "...This is dangerous..." He whispered and stepped forward with, nothing.

Shadow kicked her side just before she sliced off Dark's head; Dark smiled slightly and nodded thanks. "She's a witch, she probably turned herself into a robot with her magic."

"Life gets weirder everyday." Shadow smirked and Mascara got up and wielding the sword dangerously. While a fight started between Shadow and Mascara,  
Dark limped to Amy.

"I'm sorry about well, trying to kill you and all."

"No harm done yet, I'm still alive." Amy smiled but it quickly disappeared as she watched Shadow fighting.

"But you won't be." Dark warned, Amy looked scared and took a step back.

"The fact is, if I'm still here... You die." Dark pointed to Mascara. "We need to send her back to her time, and me too. But what would probably be best is to destroy her, and Eggman too."

"But, How do you kill a witch?" Dark smirked

"Burn them..." He ran towards Mascara as quickly as he could. (Having a bad leg,  
that wouldn't be easy) "I'll take care of Mascara, You get Eggman!" Dark yelled and grabbed the sword's blade before it had a chance to hurt Shadow, hurting his hand in the process. "Chaos Control!" He yelled and they disappeared in a flash of light... It was finally over...for now.

It took quite a while for Shadow and Amy to get the guts to go back home, but then again they didn't want to stay there while the police cleaned up the bodies too.  
It was getting late when they finally got there. They were far too tired to bother with dinner or anything, so Amy fell asleep on the couch and Shadow went to bed.

_Amy's lounge room was a mess; there was blood where the couch used to be. Amy was on the couch, which was now near the far wall, and on its back, so sitting on it was a bit awkward._

_Amy peered over her couch to the front door; she held her side, the blood on the floor clearly hers._

_The front door was open about halfway and Amy could have sworn she saw something slither or limp away._

_Amy stumbled to the door and flung it open and..._

Amy woke up, sweat on her forehead. She wiped away the sweat and sat up. "Huh..." She sighed. "Just a dream." The fact that the dream was based in her old lounge room made her happy she was here, at Shadow's, nice and safe.

For now...

Now for an explanation that I was planning on giving you guys... Ok last chapter was a bit weird and for people who didn't get it well...

Dark warped Mascara most likely to the sun to BUUURRNN! Eggman supposedly attacks later and probably accidentally kills Amy. Shadow sees the whole thing and tracks them down. When they were disposed of, Shadow had nothing really very good to do...but one day a blacksmith makes a sword...A very special sword. It was made for Shadow.

The daughter of the blacksmith, A spoilt little brat. Was very jealous of this amazing sword that was for someone else. Seeking the dark arts she turned herself into a robot and killed her father...but finding that he had already given the sword to Shadow.

Suffering the loss of Amy, Shadow wandered the Earth not really in search of anything.  
Mascara having no luck capturing the hedgehog, started to build robots...but they would get destroyed by Sonic before even getting anywhere.

She decided... They would have to be hidden, in disguise... And of course what better than the most cute, sweet creature alive...A Chao. She programmed it to kill hedgehogs. Sonic managed to defeat them time after time.

Until one day they got him...but they didn't kill him...they left him for dead,  
to die slowly. Shadow who had tried to save him could do nothing more than end his suffering...and so Shadow was the last hedgehog alive.

Beginning his life on the run.


End file.
